One Time
by YouCantSeeMe.x
Summary: Mike & Aisleyne have been best friends for over 3 years. What will happen when things start to change and her brother gets involved? Miz/OC
1. Mike & Aisleyne

_  
_**Authors Note**_  
_

_This is something ive been working on since my love for Christian and The Miz is growing so i thought id throw them into a story._

_I wasnt actually going to post if for a while but ah well :)_

_I'll probably try update it every week depending on if people like it :)_

_Oh and yes i did get the story name from a Justin Bieber song practically the whole idea to be honest _

_so im going to shutup rambling now_

_Enjoy ;)  
_

* * *

_Mike. Mike. Mike. Mike. _The young blonde girl kept scribbling the name down on a piece of paper. Her name was Aisleyne Isabella Reso or as everybody called her Ash. She was the younger sister of the one and only Captain Charisma; Christian aka William Jason Reso or as he was known as Jay Reso. Aisleyne was 23 years of age. She had long blonde hair usually with a few different coloured streaks in paired with a set of beautiful blue eyes. She was about 5ft 7. Aisleyne wasn't too thin in fact she was quite toned and fit seeing as though she would work out with her friends and brother every now and again whenever she had the chance. She was a very beautiful girl and she used that to her advantage. She was a very nice person and got along with most people seeing as though she was very outgoing and friendly. The only time she didn't really get along with anyone is when they had a problem with her. Aisleyne worked at the WWE with her brother. She wasn't a diva though she worked on the creative side of things like designing t-shirts and the superstars wrestling attire. Also she would help the superstars pick their entrance music whenever they wanted to change it. She loved her job. It gave her the opportunity to spend a lot of time with her and her brother. They were very close. Jay did everything in his power to make sure that his little sister was happy and would hurt anyone who hurt her because that's what big brothers do.

Aisleynes best friend at the WWE and possibly of all time was none other than Mike Mizanin or as the WWE know him as The Miz. Most people think hes the jackass he is on the TV but they would be completely wrong. He was a complete sweetheart. Well to Aisleyne anyway. Saying that he could be cocky, annoying and dam right stupid at times but he was a very genuine guy. They'd been best friends ever since Aisleyne had started at the WWE 3 years ago. They'd just clicked instantly. They had the same taste in music and much more. It was like a friendship made in heaven. She was also friends with a few of the other WWE superstars such as Cody Rhodes, Ted Dibiase, John Cena, Randy Orton, Adam Copeland, Evan Bourne, Jack Swagger, John Morrison and Kofi Kingston. Aisleyne never really got on with many of the divas. Most of them seemed to think she was weird or felt threatened by her. The only divas she could call her friends were Maryse, Mickie James, Ashley and Eve. She was closest to Ashley though seeing as they were very alike.

Aisleyne screwed the piece of paper up she'd been writing her best friends name on and threw it in the bin. She was sat in catering by herself seeing as though most of the superstars were in a meeting with Vince about Wrestlemania. She didn't even understand why she was writing his name down. That was the kind of thing you did in high school when you had a crush on someone. She did like Mike but not to the extent that she'd say she had a crush on him. They were just strictly friends. Maybe it was just because she missed him? She hadn't seen him in over a week seeing as though she'd been back home in Canada visiting her family and friends. Usually every Monday after Raw Mike and Aisleyne would go back to one of their hotel rooms, watch a film and just catch up. Then on a weekend they'd go out with some of the roster and party the night away.

Aisleyne rose up from where she was sat and straightened her skirt. She was wearing a pink paramore tshirt with a black pleated skirt and her pink converse. She probably didn't really have much of a fashion sense but she didn't really mind. She was getting fed up of sitting by herself so she headed out and started to walk down the corridor where all the locker rooms were. She felt someone slide an arm around her waist so she stopped and turned and the hugest grin formed on her face.

"Well hello there pretty lady! May I ask what your doing wandering these corridors alone?" It was Mike. He looked gorgeous in his dark washed jeans and black hoodie. His hair was gelled up as usual. Aisleyne caught herself staring into his eyes. He really did have amazing blue eyes. She shook her head and laughed.

"Your such a nerd! Come on man give me a hug! I havent seen you in what? Like a week?" She wrapped her arms around his neck and he pulled her into him wrapping his arms around her small frame. He chuckled into her ear.

"A week too long if you ask me!" He was rubbing her back which caused Aisleyne to get butterflies in her stomach. She hadn't felt that feeling for a long time. Actually the first time she had actually met Mike. She had the hugest crush on him and anytime they'd talk or hug she'd get the butterflies in her stomach. Over the years though it had passed so what did it mean? Neither of the two had pulled away. Aisleyne started to laugh which caused Mike to laugh too.

"You can let go of me now im not going to run off!"

"What if I don't want to? Is there like any way I can superglue you to me so you cant leave me again?" Mike moaned and eventually pulled away from his best friend. Aisleyne took this opportunity to stick her tongue out at him and run off. Mike grinned and ran after her. It was just like the two of them. Messing around, acting like children. Aisleyne ran down past the gorilla, down the ramp and climbed into the ring. There were people setting things up getting ready for the show later on in the evening. She leaned against the ropes and watched Mike slide into the ring. She tried to run at him but he ducked, picked her up and threw her over his shoulder. Aisleyne started giggling uncontrollably. Mike placed her back down on her feet and placed his hands on her waist whilst she placed hers on his chest. He was grinning like a 2 year old child.

"So much for running off then? What am I going to do with you hey?" Mike laughed. Aisleyne smirked at him and pushed herself closer to him.

"Well I can think of a few things Mikey boy but im not sure you'd be up to the job," she winked at him. She was such a big flirt especially when it came to Mike. Aisleyne and Mike were always like this. If people looked at them who didn't know them they'd automatically assume they were dating. Mike raised his eyebrows at her.

"Oh Ash im pretty sure I can handle you… hmm did I tell you that you look extremely hot today?" He had a devious look in his eyes. Aisleyne felt his hands slid down and grab her butt. She gasped and pushed him away playfully. He winked at her.

"Oi keep your hands to yourself pretty boy," the moment was ruined by Aisleyne's brother entering into the ring. Mike stood awkwardly rubbing the back of his head whilst Aisleyne tried not to laugh. Jay was very protective of his little sister. He did like Mike. Well at first he hadn't but once he'd seen how much Mike meant to Aisleyne he started to get along with him for his sister's sake.

"Oh Jay shut your trap. We were just messing around. Just because your old and past it doesn't mean us young ones cant have a bit of fun," Ash went and stood next to Mike and linked her arm with his.

"Im not that old Aisleyne. I just don't want to see my sister making out with a guy in the middle of a wrestling ring."

"I was so not making out with him you idiot! We were having a laugh! Have you forgotten what that is? If I wanted to make out with someone I would regardless what you think anyway so yeah deal with that big bro!" Aisleyne stuck her tongue out at Jay which caused Mike to stifle a laugh.

"Your so childish. I was looking for Mike actually. Your needed in creative buddy if you've finished feeling my sister up!" Jay said casually. He could be pretty cool sometimes. Mike saluted Jay and climbed out of the ring and started to walk up the ramp. Hallways up the ramp he turned around.

"Still on for movie night tonight Ash?" Mike shouted to his best friend. She nodded her head at him and gave him a double thumbs up with a cheesy grin. Mike laughed and carried on walking up the ramp. Jay rounded on Aisleyne.

"What do you do at these movie nights? I don't like the thought of you staying in the same room as him," Jay gave his sister a stern look. He was going into over protective brother mode again. Aisleyne walked over to him and shook her head.

"We have wild meaningless sex! You idiot! Its called movie night. Pretty much says it in the title don't ya think. Im 23 Jay im allowed to stay in another guys room. We don't do anything. Heck we aint even dating so keep your knickers on. Mike and I are just strictly friends. That's all!" Aisleyne told her brother. Hopefully he would back off. It wasn't that she didn't appreciate him looking out for her it was just it could get a little bit annoying at time.

"Just be careful Ash that's all im saying. You know what he's like. Im just looking out for you," he smiled at his little sister. Aisleyne nodded her head at him and pulled him in for an hug. She loved her brother very much. She could talk to him about everything. Well except sex because that's just a really weird subject to talk to your brother about. Jay pulled away and the two headed into the back to the Jay's locker room. Once they arrived in the locker room Aisleyne took her notepad out and started doodling random things. She was excited for her movie night with Mike… 


	2. Movie Night

**Authors Note**

_Firstly ;thank you to those who reviewed :) your all immense!_

_Secondly; i rewrote this chpater about 3 times and i dunno if im happy about it.._

_Thirdly; Enjoy anyways ;)_

* * *

Tonight Mike was in a match against Jay funnily enough. Aisleyne was stood in catering watching on one of the TVs. She had decided to go get something to eat since she'd got fed up of waiting around in Jay's room. She didn't have much work on tonight so she was trying to relax plus she was way too excited for her movie night later on with Mike. So far Christian was dominating The Miz. Who was Aisleyne suppose to route for anyway? That wasn't such a tough question family always came first in her eyes. No matter how much she loved Mike, Jay would always be her number one. Christian had just executed the perfect killswitch and pinned Miz for the win. Aisleyne walked down to meet the two of them. She leaned against some crates when Randy passed her.

"Hey Ash," Randy waved at her and gave her one of his lovely smiles. He was on his way for his match against Ted and Cody.

"Yo Randy! Go kick Cody and Ted's ass!" she waved back at him.

"Oh I plan on doing so," he chuckled and headed down to the ring. Jay appeared from behind the curtain and smiled at his little sister. She sneered playfully at him.

"Enjoy beating Mike up did you?"

"Oh you know I did sis! Now if you don't mind I got places to go, people to see, things to do so goodbye Aisleyne," Jay walked off and Aisleyne gave him the finger and snickered to herself. She was in such a good mood. It was obviously because of Mike. They'd only been apart for a week but she had missed him so much. She always did when either one of them had to go away. Like when Mike went to Australia a few weeks back she had actually cried. She knew it was probably really pathetic but she didn't mind. Nobody could understand the connection her and Mike had.

Aisleyne was still stood waiting for Mike. He came out from behind the curtain with all his belts and dumped his tag belts into Aisleyne's hands.

"Jesus! Kill switch kills man… Oh excuse the pun. Can you ask your brother to go a bit easier on me next time please?" Mike moaned rubbing his neck. Aisleyne started to laugh. Mike was always moaning about something so this was nothing out of the ordinary.

"Aww poor Mizzy! Did the big bad Christian hurt you?" Aisleyne mocked her best friend. He glared at her playfully and pushed her slightly.

"Shut up you fool. Actually Ash.. I need to talk to you about tonight. You don't mind if I give it a miss do you? It's just Maryse asked me to go out with her and a few of the other guys on the roster. I just couldn't bring myself to say no.. well you know what im like when it comes to her," he smiled at her slightly. Aisleyne's heart dropped. He was skipping out on their weekly movie night to go hang out with a girl. She wasn't happy at all. More than anything disappointed in him for leaving his best friend so he could go get an easy lay.

"Sure Mike. Go have fun. I'll watch a movie by myself. It wont be the same but whatever right?" she gave him his belts back and walked away from him.

Mike sighed to himself. He knew he shouldn't be ditching his best friend to go have drinks with a hot girl. He knew she was upset by the way she had said the last sentence and he felt terrible. He could be such an idiot at times.

Aisleyne was in her hotel room layed on the bed watching Superbad on her own. It just wasn't the same without Mike making fun of all the characters and laughing along with her. So much for movie night with her best friend. He could be such a tool. Aisleyne wasn't something he could pick up and take whenever he felt like it. She stuffed a sweet in her mouth when she heard a knock on her door. Reluctantly she climbed off the bed. If it was Mike she was going to give him a piece of her mind although saying that she would probably just forgive him straight away. Aisleyne opened the door to see her brother leaning against the wall opposite with a bag of haribo in his hands.

"When I heard that my sisters best friend had blown her off to go get lucky with some blonde haired bimbo I decided I should come cheer up with her favourite sweets and some precious brother and sister time," Jay stated handing her the bag of haribo and walking into the room. He really was the best. He kicked his shoes off and layed on the bed with his hands behind his head. Aisleyne laughed at him. He could cheer her up doing the slightest things. Aisleyne sat next to him and pulled her knees up to her chest.

"Thanks Jay. Ive been pretty bored. Its just not the same without someone else here," she smiled at him and he sat up and looked at her. He knew exactly who she meant by that. He could read her like a book.

"That someone been Mike? You know I could always give him an extra beating at tomorrows house show for skipping out on you if you like?" he smirked at her.

"As much as id love you to I gotta say no. Should I be so bothered that he blew me off to get jiggy with some girl or am I just been way over dramatic about the whole thing?" she sighed and looked at Jay. If anyone could give her advice on the whole thing it would be him.

"Well id be pretty bothered if the girl I like left me to get hot with some dude.."

Aisleyne glared at him. "Are you trying to insinuate that I like Mike?"

"You're my sister Aisleyne. I can read you like a book. Its obvious you like Mike I mean maybe you don't even realise it yet but the way you are with him Ash its pretty easy to decipher. Your not like that with Cody or Randy or any of the other guys on the roster. Thank god for that because id have to kill them all but that's going off topic," Jay lost his train of thought and shrugged. Aisleyne groaned.

"Ugh. If you say so big brother. Life's pretty shit at the moment.." she threw her hands in the air way too over dramatically which caused Jay to laugh.

"Ash, lifes not shit. You've got the job you always wanted and a big brother who will always be here for you no matter what happens. You can always count on me. I wont leave you for anyone."

Jay could be so sweet. He just wanted to look after his sister and make sure nobody ever hurt her. He'd be having words with Mike if he didn't sort his act out soon enough.

"Thank you Jay. I love you!"

Aisleyne and Jay were say watching a movie when there was another knock on the door. Jay sighed, got up and answered the door and lo and behold in strolled Mike. He gave Aisleyne a sheepish smile but she just glared at him and turned her attention back to the TV. She was so annoyed with him at this moment in time that she didn't want to talk to him. He'd skipped out on their friend time and that was not something she was going to take lightly. Jay smiled at his younger sister and slid his shoes back on.

"I'll let you two talk this whole thing out," he gave Aisleyne an hug and walked out the room leaving Mike stood there awkwardly and Aisleyne still watching the TV. There was no way she was going to talk first.

"I know your angry with me.." Mike started but Aisleyne just threw him a glare. A dumb person could have figured that much out. "It was plain out of order for me to leave you just to go hang with Maryse but look im here now we can still have our movie night," he smiled at her and she laughed at him. Did he really think that now he was here it was going to make up for anything? He should have been there from the start.

"Maryse turn you down right? That's why you're here now. You thought oh since Maryse doesn't want me ill just go up to my best friend. Im not a 2nd choice Mike. Im your best friend. Well im suppose to be put it that way. There is no way in hell I would ever ditch plans with you for a guy. Yeah you are right im angry with you but mostly im disappointed and let down. Neither of us have skipped out on a movie night since we started doing the dam thing 2 years ago," Aisleyne said coldly. Mike looked down then back up.

"She didn't turn me down actually. I turned her down I told her I had better company waiting for me. So that's where your wrong. I know your not a 2nd choice. Your never my 2nd choice. C'mon you know that!" Mike sat down on the bed and smiled at Aisleyne. He was so adorable when he was trying to get back into her good books. Aisleyne sighed and crawled over and hugged him. She knew she gave in too easily but she just couldn't stay mad at him any longer.

"Im sorry. I don't like fighting with you," she let go of him and layed back down on the bed. Mike threw himself on top of her which made her scream. She playfully slapped him on one of his arms.

"I don't like fighting with you either. Lets kiss and makeup," he wiggled his eyebrows at her and kissed her on the cheek and placed himself down at the side of her.

"Ash do you reckon there's sexual tension between the two of us? The guys were talking about it earlier and I just wanted to know your thought on the subject."

"I dunno. Possibly. I mean ive always thought you were gorgeous but you know that anyway since ive told you multiple times but its not to the extent that I want to jump your bones. Sorry to disappoint you," she joked. Mike looked at her seriously.

"In my opinion… I agree with the guys. I think your hot. Any guy would be crazy not to think that and well im going to be completely honest with you Ash , don't hate me but if we had met under different circumstances say in a club or something I would have seriously had my wicked way with you. The only reason I possibly havent is because you're my best friend and I wouldn't want anything to ruin that…"

Aisleyne looked at Mike shocked. What was he saying? Was he trying to tell her something? She gave him a curious look then rolled her eyes.

"Mike are you drunk?" she asked him. He'd never said anything like this to her before so maybe alcohol was a possible solution.

"No im not drunk. Ive had a few drinks but not to the extent to get me drunk. You know me better than that, im a crazy fool when im drunk. Your not getting all embarrassed on me now are you?" he casually placed one of his arms around her shoulders.

"When do I ever get embarrassed? No you tool I were just a bit shocked. Ugh do we have to talk about this anyway? Im not in the mood to talk about sexual tension thingamabobs with my best friend. Its just plain crazy. What did Maryse say when you told her you were leaving?"

It amused Aisleyne that Mike had turned Maryse down. Usually shes the one diva who never gets turned down. She was really pretty and that got her a lot of attention but sometimes it went to her head. Mike looked at Ash and laughed.

"Dude I have no idea but im pretty sure she insulted me in French. She probably knows I came to you because I told out good friend John Cena where I was going and we all know hes a massive blabber mouth. So watch out for her tomorrow. She might throw some French insults your way since you know nobody wants to get turned down by the chick magnet.. The Miz."

"I had no impression I was in the company of The Miz.. Hes an ass. I much prefer Mike. Hes lovely," Aisleyne smiled at him which caused Mike to laugh. She was glad he had come to his senses even if it was halfway through the night.

"What were you and Jay talking about before I came?" Mike asked her. He could be such a nosey git sometimes.

"That my friend is brother and sister confidentiality," she winked at him.

"But best friends tell each other everything!"

"Tough luck then!"

"Your so mean. Why am I friends with you again?"

"Just because im the most awesome person to like ever exist and plus you love me," Aisleyne smiled coyly and him. He shook his head at her.

"Unfortunately that is true…" Mike sighed. Aisleyne was pretty sure there was some other meaning behind that statement but wasn't going to question it..


	3. Frustration

**Authors Note**

_Firstly; Thank you to those who reviewed!_

_Secondly; Sorry its taking me long to update. Ive got so many stories on the go._

_Thirdly; I hope yous enjoy this chapter ;)  
_

* * *

It was later on in the week and Ash was in her apartment in LA. She had moved there last year once she'd earned herself enough money to live on her own. Canada would still be her number one though. LA was just easier and plus it was where Mike lived when he wasn't working too. He was only about a 10minute drive away from her apartment if she ever needed him.

She looked in her cupboard before she realised she actually had no food in the house.

"Ugh looks like ill be paying the supermarket a visit," she mumbled to herself as she picked her keys off the counter and headed for the door.

Once in the supermarket Aisleyne began filing stuff into her shopping cart. She walked down the sweets aisle when she felt someone crash a cart into hers.

"Aisleyne, Aisleyne, Aisleyne! Should have guessed you'd be in this particular aisle. You know ive noticed your getting a bit fat lately. Really should cut down on the cakes Ash," Mike joked leaning on his cart. Aisleyne glared at him.

"Nice Mike. You never even joke about a girl been fat. That's out of order," Aisleyne scolded Mike. She tried to walk past him when he grabbed her arm.

"Im sorry. Your not fat. Theres nothing fat about you. So it was out of order, I know. I don't wanna argue again," Mike looked at her with big eyes and Aisleyne forgave him straight away. She gave him a hug and people around them started to look. Mike pulled away.

"I guess people don't think The Miz gets hugs.. Am I really that much of a jackass?" Mike asked.

"Well in all honesty.. Miz is a complete and utter jackass. People just assume that your like that in real life. YOUR not a jackass though. Your orite I guess," Aisleyne joked which earned a playful punch from her best friend.

"What are you doing here anyway? Stalking me or something?"

"You wish. You're the one stalking me.. I have no food in my apartment, so when that tends to happen you go get some. What are you doing here anyways? Don't you have like servants to do your shopping or something?" She replied sarcastically.

"My mother's coming for dinner. Actually you could come and help me. Im cooking it myself and well you know what im like with cooking.. Plus you've never met my mum so what do you think?" Mike asked.

Aisleyne thought about it for a second. "I dunno Mike. I mean isn't like meeting parents a couple kind of thing? Im never good at that crap."

"Aww shut up. My mum would love to meet you. I tell her about you all the time. Please? It'll be fun! My mum's cool!" Mike pleaded with his best friend.

"Oh fine then! Do I have to dress up or anything?"

"No. Just try to look nice. Well not that you don't every day but you know.. I want my mum to have a good first impression of you."

"Okay.. Can I go do my shopping now? Ill stop round yours in about an hour or so." Aisleyne gave Mike a quick hug before she left to carry on with her shopping. Why was it so important for Mike to have Aisleyne meet his mum? It wasn't like they were dating or anything…

* * *

Aisleyne was in Mike's house helping him cook food for his mum. She would be arriving in about 10 minutes and so far they'd burnt nearly everything.

"Your so useless! I thought with you been a girl you'd be able to cook. Guess I was wrong," Mike scolded Aisleyne. She hit him with a wooden spoon.

"You sexist pig! God! Why am I even friends with you? All you seem to do is abuse me," Aisleyne shouted back at him which caused him to throw some flour at her.

"Oh shut up! This is your fault. Ive got nothing for my mother now! Well done Aisleyne.. You cant seem to do anything right can you?!"

"Get lost Miz! Ugh, you know what deal with your mum on your own.." Aisleyne stormed out of the house and sat in her car. How could he be so horrible to her? It wasn't her fault they'd burnt all the food. She tried to help him if anything. She felt tears start to fall down her face. He was been a complete asshole to her for the past few days. First he left her to go off with Maryse, even though he did come back to her in the end. Then he called her fat in the supermarket. All guys know its rude to call a girl fat whether she is or isn't. Now he'd just basically said she'd ruined everything for his mum, which was untrue. She leaned on the steering wheel when she heard someone knocking on the passenger side door. She looked to see Mike and unlocked the door. He got in and sat down staring out the window.

"Mum's not coming. Next week instead… Im sorry for what I said to you. I didn't mean it Ash.. I never mean anything nasty I say to you. I get caught up in the moment and say the most stupid things. I don't want to ever hurt you intentionally. You're my best friend." Mike stated whilst catching a glance at Aisleyne. He could tell she was crying so he got out of the car and opened her door and pulled her into an hug.

"You can be so mean to me sometimes. Your so lucky I love you otherwise we wouldn't have been friends for this long.. I dunno how much longer I can put up with you been a jackass to me Mike. Its horrible. You really hurt my feelings whether you mean it or not…" Aisleyne sobbed into Mike's chest. He rubbed her back and sighed to himself. He really wasn't been the best friend to her he should be. If Jay found out he made his little sister cry he'd get a beating for sure.

"Im sorry. Truly sorry. I dunno what's going on with me lately Ash. Things are getting really confusing in my head.. Im taking it out on you which you really don't deserve. You deserve a better friend than me," Mike said barely above a whisper. He was really upset with himself. How could he treat his best friend that way? He was suppose to look out for her and make her happy. Not make her sit in her car and cry. Aisleyne pulled away and shook her head at him.

"That's where your wrong. There is nobody in the world who I could call a better friend than you. Your like the better half of me. There's no Aisleyne without Mike," she placed her hand on Mike's cheek. Mike's eyes connected with hers. Aisleyne noticed something in them, something different but she couldn't quite understand what it was. They were having their moment when Mike started to lean into Aisleyne just as she was about to close her eyes and brace herself for what was about to come Mike's phone started ringing. Reluctantly he pulled away and answered it.

"Oh Maryse hi… No, im not really doing anything tonight… Well at the moment I'm with Ash…. She's my friend that's why… Well if you insist, ill meet you at 8... Bye," Mike hung up the phone and looked at his friend.

"Maryse wants me to go out with her tonight. You don't mind do you?"

"No course not.. I erm need to go home anyway.. Bye Mike," Aisleyne looked at Mike before shutting the car door and starting the engine up.

* * *

Aisleyne was sat in her apartment curled up on her couch watching TV. She was in her clothes for bed which consisted of blue boy shorts and a Orton tshirt. She was thinking about what had almost happened earlier back with Mike at the car. That look in his eyes was something completely different than she'd seen before and she was pretty sure he was going to kiss her. That wasn't positive but it seemed that way at the time. She didn't want to ask him about it seeing as though he was too interested in Maryse at the moment which was fine with her. Aisleyne heard a knock on her door and decided she better answer it before they woke the neighbours up. She opened the door to find Cody Rhodes and Adam Copeland stood there smiling.

"This is a weird combination to say the least. What are you two doing here?" Aisleyne asked the two of them inviting them into her apartment.

"Your brother was nagging me to come make sure you were okay, so here I am. Young Cody on the other hand just wanted to drop by and say hello," Adam smiled at her whilst Cody blushed.

"Damn Jay! Ugh you'd think I was about 12 the way he acts. Tell him im fine. You can go now! Im not been rude I just had a really frustrating day…" Aisleyne slumped on the couch. Adam shrugged at her.

"Fine.. I can pass that message on to Jay," Adam walked out leaving Cody stood there awkwardly.

"See thing is Ash, I don't have anywhere to stay tonight… I was wondering if you could put me up until we head back to work tomorrow? I know it's a lot to ask. I promise ill stay out of your way," Cody smiled sweetly at her and she couldn't refuse when he was giving her those puppy dog eyes.

"Of course Cody. Im sorry, Mike's just really been frustrating me today!" Aisleyne groaned and Cody sat down next to her.

"Well you know, im here if you want to talk about it," Cody smiled at her again. Maybe that wasn't such a bad idea…

* * *

"Wait, so he was going to kiss you?!" Cody was sat crossed legged on the couch with Aisleyne opposite him doing the exact same. She'd told him everything about Mike. From him ditching movie night to be with Maryse to him completely abusing her earlier on and then again ditching her for Maryse.

"Well that's what it seemed like! I tell you Codes hes been so friggin frustrating these past few days. I dunno what the hell has gotten into him. If he wants to keep ditching me for Maryse then fine. Maybe ill just find myself a boyfriend and spend all my time with him instead," Aisleyne joked. Cody smiled at her.

"Your really cool. You deserve a better friend than Mike. I mean I know if you were my best friend id want to spend all my time with you," he said slightly embarrassed. He probably sounded like such a girl.

"Aw jeez Cody, your too friggin sweet. Sooo does Mr Runnels have a girlfriend?"

"Nope he does not. How about Miss Reso? Does she have a boyfriend?" Cody flirted back at her. They were both just really enjoying each others company. Aisleyne felt better now that she'd told someone about the whole Mike thing. It felt better to get it off her chest.

"No she doesn't. She's free and single and ready to mingle! Man I cant remember the last time I had a boyfriend.." Aisleyne stared into space trying to remember which caused Cody to laugh.

"Are you trying to hint at something missy?! I dunno if I can be prepared to take you on," he joked with her.

"You should be so lucky Coddles.. Maybe when you've manned up a bit hey?"

"Oh Aisleyne I can assure you im all man," Cody leant forward so his face was just inches from hers. Aisleyne gulped. She suddenly felt really shy. She'd never expected Cody to be like this. He was always sweet, quite and innocent. That wasn't to say she didn't like it.

"Well are you going to prove that to me Mr Runnels, because how can I be certain.." Aisleyne leant in too so there lips were near enough touching.

"I don't do one night stands…" Cody smirked and leant back against the sofa leaving Aisleyne sat there in a world of her own. Cody smirked at his handy work. He'd barely done anything and the girl was lusting after him.

"So erm yeah.. Im gonna go to bed. Early flight tomorrow…" Aisleyne rose up and gave Cody a quick kiss on the cheek and headed off to her room. Once inside she crawled into her bed and looked at her phone to see no texts or anything off Mike. He usually would at least text her letting her know he was okay. Maybe a boyfriend is what she needed if Mike was going to be acting like this?


	4. Im Sorry

"So mum and dad asked me if the two of us wanted to go for a meal with them next time we have time off work… Aisleyne? Are you even listening to me?" Jay stood in front of his sister. She wasn't paying any attention to him. Ash looked up and shook her head.

"Jeez, sorry Jay. I was seriously in a world of my own there. What's up?" Aisleyne said rising up from behind her desk where she'd been working on designing some new gear for the Legacy boys.

"As I was saying.. Mum and dad want us to go and have a meal with them when we next have time off work. What do you think?" Jay said leaning against his sisters desk.

"I dunno. Possibly, am I allowed to bring someone?"

"Would that someone be Mike?"

"Hmm I dunno. I havent spoke to him since the other day.." Aisleyne shrugged at her older brother.

It had been nearly 2 days since everything had happened in LA and she had heard nothing from Mike as of yet which worried her slightly. He usually text her everyday. It wasn't like Mike to go MIA. Maybe he felt embarrassed about what had nearly transpired between the two? Aisleyne thought nothing more of it so neither should Mike.

"You do know he is here though right? I saw him talking to Paul earlier.. Do you need me to have a word with the boy?" Jay sneered. He didn't like Mike ignoring Aisleyne. They were suppose to be best friends.

"No, its fine. I'll hunt him down myself. Actually im going to go find the legacy boys and see what they think of this new design.. Although I don't see the point in it myself seeing as though there due for a split but whatever floats McMahon's boat I guess…" Aisleyne shrugged and headed for the door before Jay held his arm out to stop her.

"Adam told me Cody stayed at your apartment the other day.. Is there something I should know?" he raised his eyebrows at his younger sister.

"Chill your beans bro. Cody's a friend. He's a great guy, he listened to a lot of my problems. I also happen to think hes kind of cute but that my darling brother is all you need to know.. Now if you don't mind I would like to leave my office," Aisleyne pushed past her brother and headed down the corridor to find the Legacy boys.

* * *

Mike was sat in his locker room he shared with his tag partner Paul or otherwise know as Big Show. He had one of his Miz shirts on and his wrestling trunks. He'd been thinking about his best friend for the last day. He had something very important to tell her but he didn't know how she'd react.

"Dude, you've been out of it all day. What's up buddy?" Paul slapped his partner on the back.

"Ah, you know Ash right?" Mike asked.

Paul thought for a second. "Gorgeous blonde girl who works in creative? The chick your always around? Yeah dude, everyone knows Ash. Why?"

"Well you know she's got a wicked temper right? I need to tell her something rather important but I dunno how shes going to react.."

"Your scared of her? Just tell her. Worst she can do is never talk to you again or slap you or I dunno man. Don't be a pussy.."

"Yeah, your right Paul. Thanks, big guy!" Mike smiled at his rather large friend and headed off to find that best friend of his.

* * *

Aisleyne knocked on Legacy's locker room door and waited for someone to open it. Nobody did. She turned around to walk away when she noticed Cody stood next to her with his arms folded over his chest.

"Looking for me?" he smiled at her.

"Yeah, well and Ted actually but you'll do. How long were you stood there for?" She asked the younger member of Legacy.

"About 2 minutes. Your facial expression was amusing me."

"Nice. I could easily kick your ass you know. Don't tempt me Rhodes," Aisleyne waved one of her manicured fingers in his face.

"I shall bear that in mind for next time then dear. So what did you want me for?" Cody asked as he opened the door into the locker room with Aisleyne following him inside.

"Ive drawn up some designs for your new legacy shirts and I just wanted to know what you think of them?" Aisleyne layed the drawings out on one of the benches. Cody peered over at them and smiled.

"There really great Ash. Your really talented," Cody complimented her handy work.

"Aw, your too sweet Codes."

"So I've been told. Listen Ash, I didn't really get a chance to thank you for putting me up the other night so would you like to go for dinner or something tonight?" Cody asked, slightly nervous at her response.

Aisleyne grinned at him. "Why Mr Runnels are you asking me out on a date?"

"I believe I am.. So what do you say? I'll pick you up from your office after the show?"

"I'd love to. I gotta go Cody but ill see you later," she gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and left Cody smiling to himself.

* * *

Mike peered his head around Aisleyne's office door and saw her sat concentrating on something on her laptop. He cleared his throat and walked in. Aisleyne glanced up and gave him a slight smile.

"I was wondering when you were going to show your face again," Aisleyne looked back at her laptop and continued her work.

"Sorry I havent been in touch sooner Ash. Things have been pretty hectic. How are you? I'm really sorry for everything that happened back at home," Mike went and stood behind Aisleyne and placed his hands on the back of her chair. She turned her head to look up at him.

"Honestly Mike, don't worry about it. You've said sorry once no need to say it again. Im fine, been worried about you though.. You havent been in touch. that's so unlike you.." Aisleyne stood up and smoothed out her white shirt dress. Mike looked at her and smiled.

"Yeah, im totally sorry about that. Ive got something kind of important to tell you. I don't want you to be mad or angry with me or anything though."

"Okay, I wont I promise.."

"Well here goes.. You know how back in LA I went out with Maryse that night? Well now, erm, we're together now. I thought you ought to be one of the first to know," Mike braced himself for her reaction and was caught off guard when she threw her arms around him in a hug.

"Mike, that's really great. Im happy for you. I know how long you've liked Maryse. Congratulations. Just so you know, if she hurts you in anyway, shape or form I will rip that pretty little head of hers off okay?" Aisleyne said sternly.

"Ash, I wouldn't have expected anything less," Mike chuckled, pulling away from his best friend. "So your really okay with this?"

Aisleyne nodded her head. "Of course. Plus, ive got something to tell you anyway. Im going out on a date with Cody tonight.."

"Cody Rhodes? When did this happen?" Mike cocked his eyebrow.

"That night in LA. Adam and Cody turned up at my door. Cody stayed the night. We chatted. He's cool. Then earlier when I was showing him some new tshirt designs, he asked me out as a thanks for letting him stay," Aisleyne said packing her laptop up.

"So you like Cody?" Mike leaned on the desk.

"I guess you could say that. He's really nice. Im really excited dude. I havent been on a date in a while.." Aisleyne picked up her laptop back and her purse and headed towards the door.

"I don't know if I like you going out with him.."

Aisleyne stopped in her tracks and turned around swiftly. "Excuse me? My dating choices have nothing to do with you. You could at least be a decent friend for once and be happy that ive finally found someone who actually likes me, well at least I think," she glared at him.

"You know what Ash, do as you please. When you get hurt, don't come crying to me," Mike said walking out the room. Aisleyne leaned against the door frame. What exactly was Mike's problem?

* * *

Cody and Aisleyne were sat in a simple quiet restaurant. Aisleyne was trying to enjoy herself but Mike had gotten to her. He didn't have a right to be angry with her for going out on a date with Cody. It really was none of his business. He could have at least been supportive like she was when he announced he was dating Maryse. Cody must have picked up on Aisleyne's bad vibe because he placed his hand on top of hers which caused Aisleyne to look up into his gorgeous blue eyes.

"Ash, you know if something's bothering you that you can always tell me right?" Cody smiled at her.

"I know Codes, its just I don't wanna kill the whole date. I probably already am though.." she sighed. She was probably ruining Cody's night.

"Honestly, no worries sweetie. Now what's up?"

"Its just Mike.. He kind of went mad when I told him I was coming out with you tonight.."

"I guess its understandable. Best friends and all, but I don't think he can decided who you date or whatnot. Just give him time Ash," Cody assured her. She couldn't help but smile. He really was a sweetheart.

"Thank you Cody. You're a really decent guy.."

"Meh, I try. Just don't be afraid to confide in my Ash. That's what im here for. Now lets shush about that arrogant best friend of yours and carry on with the rest of the date.. I for one am starving!"

* * *

Mike was stood outside Aisleyne's room with a bunch of flowers in his hand ready to apologize to his best friend. He had been such an ass. She was right. He couldn't really have a say in who she dated. He had to admit he was very jealous of her going on date with Cody. He shouldn't be though, he had a girlfriend now. He just couldn't shake those odd feelings he'd been getting for Ash lately though. If he didn't start been his usual self towards her he was surely going to lose her as his friend and that was something he couldn't deal with. He heard someone giggling and saw Ash down the hall with Cody. He jumped and hid behind the tall plant that was just a bit down from Ash's room. Cody and Ash arrived outside her hotel room.

"Thanks for tonight Cody, I had a really great night," Aisleyne grinned at Cody. Mike pulled a face to himself.

"Me too. Maybe we could do it again sometime?" Cody hoped she'd say yes. He'd had a great night once she'd forgotten about her problems with Mike.

"Of course. Sooo I'll see you tomorrow right?"

"Oh you know it! Remember if you ever need me, im just a call or a text away, no matter the time," Cody said leaning in closer to her.

"That means a lot. Goodnight Cody."

Mike peered his head to see what was happening and couldn't believe his eyes. Cody leaned in and kissed Aisleyne softly on the lips. Mike's heart dropped. What was going on?

"Goodnight Ash," Cody smiled and walked away leaving Aisleyne in a world of her own. Mike watched her walk into her room and dropped the flowers outside. He couldn't face her right now.

"I'm sorry Ash," Mike whispered whilst leaning against the door. In all honesty, he felt like his heart was broken in two.

* * *

**A/N**

_Ahhh nooo poor Mike! Ya'll feel sorry for him now right?_

_Cody's a sweetheart :) _

_Man i wish i had a brother like Jay!_

_Anyways, READ & REVIEW :)_


	5. Over Protective

Aisleyne woke up the next morning to banging on her hotel room door. She climbed out of bed, stretched and padded over to answer the door. To her surprise she saw a smiling Cody on the other side. He strolled into the room ignoring Aisleyne yawning.

"Well, it seems you have another admirer Ash," Cody said handing her the bunch of flowers he'd found layed on the floor outside her door.

She looked at them and read the note:

_Dear Ash,_

_Im sorry I havent been the greatest friend to you the past few days._

_I didn't mean to hurt you._

_I really hope you have a great time with Cody, you deserve it._

_I know this probably doesn't make up for anything, but its worth a try._

_Love Mike_

_Xxx_

Ash smiled to herself. That was the Mike she missed. The sweet, caring one. One thing bugged her though. Why hadn't he given them to her himself? She placed the flowers on the bedside table and looked at Cody.

"Where did you find these flowers Cody?"

"They were on the floor outside the door. Why? Who are they from?" Cody peered to look at the note Ash had in her hands but she smacked him away and held it to her chest.

"Don't be so nosy. If you must know there from Mike," Aisleyne sighed sitting down on the bed. Cody did the same.

"Why do you let him get to you so much?"

"He's my best friend. He's been there for me on countless occasion. Even though it may seem im always moaning about him been an ass, hes really not. I don't understand what's happened to him lately," Aisleyne sighed. Cody placed an arm around the girl and pulled her towards him in a hug.

"I know Mike's a decent guy. He's with Maryse now right? And well your…?"

"Yes, he's with Maryse. Im happy for him, seriously. I know how long he's liked her. She could be good for him. As for me? Ive no clue."

"Hmm, I know a guy who likes you. He's pretty cool if you ask me. Amazingly handsome. Very sweet, or so ive been told," Cody smirked at her.

"Aww I know Ted's awesome isn't he?"

"Hey! I was talking about myself. I do like you.. If you hadn't already guessed," Cody smiled.

"Well, I hoped you didn't just go around kissing any old girl.. Meh, I guess I like you too," Aisleyne joked with him. "Why are you here so early?"

"You do know its like 11am right? Ive been in the gym, had breakfast, read a comic and updated facebook. Jeez, get with the times blondie."

"Shut up.. Did you have a reason for coming here then?"

"That I did m'dear. Wanna ride to the arena with myself and Ted?" He asked her standing up.

"Sure thing, now leave so I can get changed," she said whilst pushing him out of the room.

* * *

Mike was walking through the arena in a world of his own. He hadn't gotten much sleep last night. He couldn't get the image of Cody and Aisleyne kissing, out of his head. He didn't understand himself why it was bothering him so much. He had a girlfriend. He shouldn't care his best friend had found someone at last. He wasn't watching where he was going and bumped into an hard frame. He backed away to see Jay looking at him.

"Watch where your going Mizanin! Seen my sister today?" Jay asked casually.

"No I havent. Maybe you should ask Cody though. Im pretty sure he would have seen her," Mike spat out. He didn't mean to sound jealous but he couldn't help himself.

"Whoa hold up there! Why would Cody have seen her? Is there something I should know?"

"Oh you didn't know? Well I shall explain. See that sister of yours went on a date last night with Cody. Oh just so you know, he kissed her at the end.." Mike said walking away. He wasn't in the mood to talk to Jay right now. Jay stood there fuming. He would have to have a chat with his little sister. 

"Mike, hey wait up.." Aisleyne said running up to Mike. She'd just arrived at the arena and had noticed him walking down the corridor, probably to his locker room. He paused and turned around to face his best friend.

"What's up Ash?"

"I just wanted to say thanks for the flowers. You could have given them to me yourself though," Aisleyne said giving him a curious look. He didn't look too happy.

"Well, I saw you with Cody and I didn't want to interrupt anything."

"Oh.. So you saw everything then?"

"Yes. Congratulations? What do you want me to say Ash!" Mike said in frustration.

"Please, can we just not argue again? I miss you Mike as stupid as that sounds. I really do. Be happy for me?" Ash pleaded with Mike. He looked at her and pulled him into her.

"Im so fucking sorry. Ive been an absolute jerk. Im happy for you.." Mike lied. He was but he didn't think the right guy for Ash was Cody. 

Jay spotted his sister hugging Mike and stormed over to them. Mike smiled apologetically at Ash and sidled away. Jay gave her a stern look.

"When, darling sister, were you planning on telling me you went on a date with Cody Rhodes last night. Not to mention that you kissed the boy."

Aisleyne smiled sheepishly. "Sorry. It slipped my mind to tell you. Please, don't go mental on Cody. I actually like him Jay quite a bit and I don't want you to ruin that.." She pleaded with her brother.

"I had no intention on ruining whatever was going on. What exactly would that be?" Jay questioned.

"I don't even know Jay. Matter of the fact is, I like Cody and he likes me. We havent even spoke about it.. So just don't say anything to him. I promise once I know what's going on ill tell you!"

"Just make sure you do. I'll need to give him a brotherly chat," Jay winked at his sister and walked off.

"Damn, I have one over protective brother!"

* * *

Mike saw who he was looking for and walked over calmly. He wasn't going to cause a scene. He just wanted to have a little chat, nothing more. He walked up to Cody and tapped him on the shoulder which caused Cody to turn around. He scowled at Mike.

"What do you want?" He asked.

"To have a chat about you and my best friend," Mike glared back at him.

"I have nothing to say to you about Ash. What's going on between the two of us is nothing to do with you so back off," Cody said taking a step forward so he was up in Mike's face. Luckily enough they were in an empty corridor so nobody could over hear there conversation.

"I believe what goes on between you and Ash is everything to do with me seeing as though shes my best friend.." Mike said scowling at Cody.

"Not been acting like much of a friend have you though? Do you know how much crap you've put that girl through these past few days. You don't even deserve to know her. She's a really great girl and you treat her like dirt."

"You know nothing about Aisleyne and myself so shut your mouth before I do it for you. I swear to god Runnels if you hurt her or even look at her in the wrong way, I will make your life a living hell. You got it?" Mike threatened. Cody let out a slight laugh.

"Me hurt her? I think you've already done enough of that Mike.. Just stay out of my way and ill stay out of yours," Cody pushed past Mike.

Thing were about to get a whole lot more interesting..

* * *

**A/N**

_YAY! Another update._

_Thank you for reviewing! Ya'll are awesome :)_


	6. In Love?

Aisleyne was sat on some crates in the corridor of the arena. It was officially Wrestlemania day. In the past week she'd spent most of her time with Cody. They'd gone on a few more dates. She'd even managed to spend a bit of time with Mike although he seemed to be off with Maryse most of the time. She looked up to see her brother stood smiling at her.

"Sup Jay?"

"Meh, I thought id spend some time with my sister before tonight. Who you routing for?" He asked, jumping up and sitting next to her.

"Hmm, Evan," she smirked at him. "No, my darling brother of course."

"Better be. Now lets talk about Cody.." Jay started.

Aisleyne groaned. "Jay, can we not have conversation without talking about Cody or Mike?"

"Well we can, I just want to know what's going on between the two of you."

"As soon as I know myself, then i'll let you know," Ash sighed.

"So there's nothing going on?"

"Theres something going on. I mean we've been on like 4 or something dates now. We've kissed a few times. I dunno, should I ask him?"

"Ew, didn't need to know about the kissing Ash. I dunno. Maybe."

"Thanks for the great advice Jay," Aisleyne replied sarcastically. "Im gonna go find Mike. Ask him about the whole thing."

Aisleyne stood up and made her way through the arena to find Mike. She didn't even know if he was here yet. He should be considering his match would be first on the card tonight. She walked into someone and groaned.

"Jeez, its great to see you too Ash," Cody laughed. Aisleyne looked up and smiled at him.

"Sorry. I didn't know it was you. I was trying to find Mike. You havent seen him around anywhere have you?"

"He was just at Axxess. Im not sure where he is now. Why what's up?" Cody said placing his arm around Aisleyne's waist.

"I kind of wanted to talk to him about what was going on between you and I," Aisleyne cringed.

Cody chuckled. "Shouldn't you be talking to me about that? What do you thinks going on between us?"

"Honestly, I don't know. I mean, I like you that's all I know."

"I like you too. I probably should be a man about this and do the right thing yeah?" Aisleyne nodded at him so he continued. "We've been on a few dates and I love your company. Your funny, sweet and not to mention ever so gorgeous. Id love nothing more than to make you my girlfriend. I mean that's if you want to of course," Cody smiled shyly at her.

"Id love to but I hope your prepared for a one on one chat with my brother once he finds out."

"That I shall be. I better go start preparing for my match. You'll be watching?"

"Of course I will. I'll see you later," she gave him a kiss on the cheek and walked off.

* * *

Mike was sat in catering with Maryse when he saw Aisleyne. He grinned automatically causing Maryse to turn around and scowl. She wasn't too fond of how much he cared about Aisleyne. She was friends with her but Mike was her boyfriend. He should grin like that at her and not his best friend. Something strange was going on. Everytime he seemed to talk it seemed to be about Ash.

"Well hello there dear friend? How are you this fine day?" Mike asked Ash as she sat down across from him and Maryse.

"Oh my darling Mike. Im fantastic. How would thee be?" Aisleyne giggled. Maryse just glared at the two been so childish.

"Im great. How come your so happy?"

"You are now looking at the girlfriend of Cody Rhodes," Aisleyne beamed at Mike and Maryse. Mike who had just started to take a drink of his water spat it out everywhere causing Maryse to look at him in disgust.

"What?! When?" Mike asked.

"About 10 minutes ago. I really like him. Bahh. I havent had a boyfriend in so long."

"Aw you and Cody will be so cute together," Maryse encouraged earning a scowl from Mike. He stood up and walked out.

"What's his problem," Aisleyne asked. Maryse shrugged her shoulders.

* * *

Mike walked into Jay's locker room and slammed the door shut causing Jay to look up surprised.

"Can I help you with anything?" Jay asked.

"Did you know?! Did you know that your little sister is dating Cody Rhodes?!" Mike yelled.

"No I didn't. Thank you for telling me now can you leave so I can get ready for the match later tonight."

"That's it? Your not going to go mad or anything?" Mike questioned. It was unusual for Jay to be so calm about boys and Ash.

"Look, if my sister is happy then that's all that matters. She likes Cody. However I will be having a small chat with Mr Rhodes whenever I get the chance. Why are you been so pissy about this anyway," Jay asked sitting down looking at Mike.

Mike sighed. "As selfish as this sounds, I don't want her to be with anyone. She my best friend. Now she's with Cody she'll want to spend all her time with him and not me," Mike sat down next to Jay.

"Someone sounds jealous. This was inevitable anyway…"

"What was inevitable?" Mike asked raising his eyebrows at Jay.

"You been jealous. You need to admit it to yourself Mike," Jay stood up and stretched.

"Admit what?"

"That your in love with my sister.." Jay grinned at Mike who shook his head.

"Your insane. Im not in love with Ash. That's wrong. Your talking shit," Mike started to panic.

"You most certainly are. Your in love with her. Im not stupid, ive seen the way you look at her. The way your always arguing with her because your scared of what your feeling towards her. How about the way you always seem to talk about her too? Think about it. Your in love with Aisleyne."

Mike shook his head and walked out of the locker room slamming the door shut to emphasis he wasn't happy. He leant against the wall and closed his eyes thinking about everything that Jay had said. Everything he had said was true. He didn't know what his feelings towards Ash were, they'd changed so much since he'd first met her and that scared him.

"I'm not in love with her… am I?"


	7. Help

Mike paced back and forth in his hotel room. He couldn't get the thought of what Jay had said to him out of his head. Was he in love with Aisleyne? Jay seemed to most definitely think so and the more he thought the about the more he seemed to think so too. Ash was his best friend. The only girl who he had really truly cared about. She was basically his whole life.

"Mike, what's wrong with you? These past few days you've been in a completely different world. Talk to me. I am your girlfriend you know!" Maryse smiled from where she was sat.

Mike groaned. He didn't want to talk to Maryse about this. She go insane. What was he even doing with Maryse if he liked Ash? He had always liked Maryse but now he was with her he didn't want her.. He wanted Ash but he couldn't because she now had Cody. If he hadn't been such a horrible friend to her then he might not have drawn Ash and Cody together.

Mike looked at Maryse. "Your right, we need to talk… I dunno if this is working out Maryse."

"What do you mean? I like you and you like me of course its working out! Don't be stupid Mike," Maryse glared at him. She wasn't going to take this easy.

"I don't want to be with you anymore. Im sorry.. I just cant do this."

"Do what?!" Maryse demanded.

"Try and kid myself anymore. Your not who I want anymore.. Your really beautiful and such a lovely person and any guy would be amazingly lucky to have you.. Just not me.." Mike sighed. Maryse picked her bag up and stormed out of the room.

"Now, I gotta try win back my best friend…" Mike groaned throwing himself down on his bed.

* * *

Jay walked down the corridor of the arena to see his sister and Cody in a make out session. He walked over and coughed causing the two of them to pull apart. Aisleyne turned to Jay.

"Oh sorry. Wow, this is awkward. Is there anything I can do you for bro?" Aisleyne's asked prying herself out of Cody's embrace.

"I just want a word with you about something if you don't mind?" Jay asked his little sister. She nodded at him and turned to Cody.

"Ill see you later.." She gave him a quick kiss and headed off with her brother. They walked into his locker room and he gestured for her to sit down.

"Have you spoke to Mike lately?" Jay asked her.

"Not recently. Well not since I told him about Cody and myself to be honest. Have you spoke to him?"

"Yes I have. I think maybe you two should make up if you've had some sort of argument. Its Monday night tonight isn't it? Movie night for you two?"

"We havent had an argument really. I dunno what's going on. I don't even know if we're still having movie night. I miss him, Jay."

"I know you do. Look, are you happy with Cody?"

"I am. I really like him Jay. He's so lovely.."

"Well as long as your happy I guess that's the main thing. I just worry you know.. You're my baby sister. I feel like I need to look after you all the time. I know I don't have to but I need to so that I can put my mind to rest," he sat down next to his sister and put an arm around her.

"I know Jay. I really appreciate it," Aisleyne hugged brother. Just as she was pulling away there was a knock on the locker room door and Mike peered his head round. Once he saw Ash he walked in and smiled.

"Sorry to interrupt but I'd really like a word with Ash, if you don't mind Jay?"

"Of course not buddy!" Jay patted Mike on the back as he bad his way out of the room.

Aisleyne stood up and folded her arms across her chest. She was happy to see Mike but at the same time annoyed that he hadn't spoke to her since she told him about the whole Cody thing. Mike placed his hands in his jeans pockets and looked at Ash.

"Im sorry about the other day, just walking out when you were telling me about you and Cody. It was really childish of me.. You're my best friend Ash I just want the best for you.." Mike looked back down at the ground. He really wanted to tell her how he really felt but she had Cody now and would laugh straight in his face.

"Mike I know. We cant keep having these silly little arguments about nothing all the time. What happened to us just laughing, joking and been childish like we used to be? What changed?" Aisleyne asked. Things had seem to have changed between them in the blink of an eye.

"I don't know. I want things to go back to normal Ash but I don't think they can anymore."

"Why cant they?"

"I have my reasons Ash, you trust me right?"

Aisleyne looked at Mike straight in the eyes. "I trust you more than I trust anyone else in the world."

"I broke up with Maryse.." Mike smiled slightly at his best friend. He knew she'd be happy about that.

"Oh why?" Aisleyne smiled brightly at him. Although she did want Mike to be happy, there was a part of her that was glad he wasn't with Maryse anymore.

Mike shuffled his feet a bit and looked back at Aisleyne. Should he tell her? If he did he could ruin their whole friendship. If he didn't he could lose her to Cody completely and that would tear him up inside. Mike sighed at looked at Aisleyne.

"I think I…." Mike started but as he did the locker room door opened and in walked Cody. He looked between the two and grimaced.

"Oh, sorry. I didn't think you were still in here Mike. I'll let you two carry on.." Cody smiled at the two of them.

"No, Cody its fine. We we're just finished," Mike started to walk away from Aisleyne when she grabbed his arm.

"Movie nights still on tonight though isn't it?" She asked. Mike looked at Cody then back at Ash.

"No, you should spend more time with Cody now. Don't worry about me Ash. I'll be fine." He gave her a kiss on the cheek and left the room. 

Mike started walking down the corridor when he saw Jay stood in front of him with a sympathetic look in his eye.

"You didn't tell her?" Jay asked, feeling generally sorry for the younger man.

"I was about to just as Cody walked in. Maybe its for the best? She seems happy with Cody." Mike leaned against the walk and raked his hand through his hair.

"Look, I know yourself and I havent really got on much but your way better for Ash than Cody is.. Let me help you?" Jay offered.

Mike looked at Jay curiously. "You want to help me?"

"Yes. Id much prefer you dating my sister than Rhodes. Do you want my help or not?"

"Okay… I'll take it."

* * *

**A/N**

_No reviews for last chapter? Sad :(_

_I thought it was a rather important one too.... oh well._

_Yeah, sorry I took ages to update.._

_REVIEW PLEASE?! :)_


	8. Change Of Plan

"Are you sure this is gonna work?" Mike asked as he opened the car door and stepped out of the passenger seat. Jay was already out of the car and stood beside Mike.

"The plan is fool proof. Cody will be here with Ash as her guest and mom never said I couldn't bring a guest so your mine.. Just go with it okay?" Jay patted the younger man on the back as they headed to the house.

Jay and Aisleyne were home in Canada visiting there parents. Aisleyne had told Jay a few days ago that she was going to bring Cody with her so Jay had decided it would be a perfect opportunity to try and put Mike and his plan into action. Knowing his luck though something would go wrong…

Jay and Mike walked into the house and saw Ash sitting at the dining room table with her phone in her hand and crying. Jay been the lovely big brother he was sat down next to her with Mike doing the same. Ash hadn't even realised Mike was there.

"What's up Ash?" Jay asked, obviously concerned.

"Its Cody. We had this massive argument just before I left and he decided he wasn't going to come with me and now he wont answer any of my texts or calls… It sucks Jay. I don't want him to leave me. I really like him!" Aisleyne cried, much to Mike's dismay.

"He's not worth all this Ash. Your home visiting mom and dad so just enjoy it and on the plus side if you look to right im pretty sure threes something there that will cheer you up!" Jay smiled at his sister as she turned her head and saw Mike sat there smiling at her. She jumped up and threw herself onto him in a huge hug. Mike wrapped his arms around her and couldn't help but chuckle a little. He'd missed her a lot lately. Things hadn't been right between the two of them for a long time now.

"What are you doing here?" Ash asked as she made herself comfortable on Mike's lap.

"Jay brought me as his guest since he's a loner.." Mike chuckled as Jay shot him a death glare.

"Whatever, you're the loner. Im gonna leave you two alone anyway and go bug mom and dad!" Jay waved the two of them goodbye and headed outside into the garden where his parents were sat.

Mike twirled a piece of Ash's hair around his finger. "I've missed you."

"Ive missed you too! Life just isn't the same when your not around."

"Yeah, I know that feeling…"

"We should do something tonight. Jay, should probably come along too. He'll drive mom and dad wild otherwise!"

"Sounds perfect to me!" Mike smiled at his best friend. So far this plan wasn't going as planned at all…

* * *

Mike leaned against the bar as he watched Aisleyne dance with some random guy. They'd been in the bar for almost two hours now and Aisleyne was pretty drunk. Mike knew she was doing it to try forget about her argument with Cody. She always tried to run away from her problems. Mike had learned that long ago.

"Why don't you just grab her go dance with her and tell her your madly in love with her?" Jay said from his place on the bar eating a sandwich. Mike rolled his eyes at him.

"Yeah because shes really gonna remember that in the morning.. This wasn't the plan Jay. Cody was suppose to be here!" Mike sighed as he swigged the contents of his drink down and slammed his glass onto the bar.

"New plan. You grab her from that greasy man who's got his hands all over my sister before I kill him!" Jay growled. Mike looked over and saw a guy with his hands all over her. She didn't like too happy about it. Nobody was going to hurt his best friend whilst he was around. Mike stormed over to them and threw the guy off her.

"What the hell man?" The guy yelled at Mike as Aisleyne grabbed one of Mike's hands.

"That's my girlfriend your all over so you better get lost buddy before I do something ill regret.." Mike lied through gritted teeth. It was the only way he could think of to get rid of the guy who just shrugged and walked off. Aisleyne turned to Mike.

"Thanks Mikey boy. Im pretty sure he would have raped me or some shit if you hadn't walked over.." Aisleyne stumbled back towards the bar nearly falling over on the way. Jay glared at his little sister.

"You need to go home." Jay looked at Mike. "Take her home please.."

* * *

Mike woke up the next morning to hear Aisleyne throwing up in the bathroom next door. He padded his way over and knelt down beside her and rubbed her back.

"I feel like a ton of crap. I hate this.. I need Cody!" Aisleyne cried into Mike's chest. Mike didn't like that at all. Why should she need Cody when he was here? He hated the fact she depended on Cody now and not him. Jealousy wasn't a good thing. He needed to tell Ash how he felt before it ate him up inside. He needed to know if she felt the same. She had to.. They were just meant to be together.

"Ash, hunny. I need to tell you something. I hate to do this to you at a time like this but…" Mike started. He knew he shouldn't be telling her when she was upset but he had to do this.

Aisleyne wiped her tears away from her face and looked into Mike's bright blue eyes. "What's wrong Mike?"

He grabbed one of her hands. "Please don't hate me. I think… This is hard for me to say but I think im in love with you Aisleyne." Mike closed his eyes preparing himself for her reaction instead he felt another pair of lips on his. It was only for a slight second but it felt like heaven to him. He opened his eyes to see a new set of tears on Aisleyne's face.

"Mike.. Why didn't you tell me anytime sooner?" She asked him. He wasn't sure if she was happy or upset about this whole thing.

"I didn't know. Not at first. Jay kind of made me realise.. I should have realised ages ago."

"Yeah, that would have helped things. Im sorry Mike. Im really sorry." Aisleyne whispered. This was the moment he was dreading.. "I don't feel like that for you.. At least not anymore." With that she walked out of the bathroom leaving a heart broken Mike sat there in complete disbelief.

* * *

**A/N**

_Yes, I know! It took me ages to update but I hope you like this chapter._

_Feel sorry for Mike? Well you should._

_Aisleyne will come around eventually though right? Well, you'll just have to wait to find out ;)_

_REVIEW and I'll love you forever._


	9. Chapter 9

Aisleyne walked through the halls of the arena in a complete daze. She just couldn't get her head around what Mike had told her at the weekend. He was in love with her and she didn't even notice? How stupid could she be? It all made sense. The constant arguments, been jealous of Cody and the fact he'd barely been talking to her much before he'd even told her. She felt really bad. She wasn't sure if she was in love with Mike or not. At one point she would have been absolutely stoked to hear him tell her he loved her but now she had Cody and was really confused. To be honest, she didn't love Cody. Over the weekend all she'd been able to think about was what Mike had told her and not a thing about Cody. Maybe she felt more for Mike than she even realised? Aisleyne had always had a bit of a crush on Mike and yes at one point she could safely say she was in love with him but now she wasn't entirely sure about anything. She knew she was going to have to break up with Cody. She just needed to be on her own right now, been with Cody would only make things worse.

Aisleyne walked up to Cody's locker room door and knocked twice and waited for somebody to answer. She was really nervous. She hadn't spoke to Cody since there argument the day before she left to see her parents. What a weekend! After a few minutes Cody opened the door and looked at Ash. He motioned for her to walk in so she did.

Cody turned around and spoke. "Ash, im sorry about what happened at the weekend. I was a jerk…"

Aisleyne shook her head. "No, Cody. You actually helped me realise something.. I don't have feelings for you anymore at least not in that way. I mean you're a great guy. Your gorgeous, lovely and such a gentleman but your not the man for me. I love you Cody but as a friend. Im sorry, I just don't think we're gonna work out anymore."

"I agree. I like you but we'll just work out more than friends. Im always here for you if you need to chat or anything. You're a great girl and you deserve someone amazing!" Cody smiled at Ash who burst into tears. Instinctively he pulled her into him for a hug. "Ash, what's up?"

"Its Mike!" Aisleyne sobbed into Cody's shirt. "He was at my parents over the weekend, Jay brought him. We went out, I got drunk and the next day I was throwing up and he came in and helped me and told me he was in love with me. I dunno what to do Cody. I don't know if im in love with him. I mean at one point I was but I just don't know anymore."

Cody rubbed her back and tried to soothe her. He hated to see a girl crying, let alone his ex girlfriend. "Have you talked to him about the whole thing? You just need time to think. Go take a vacation or something. Im sure Vince would let you. Your one of his best employee's. I could always put in a good word for you but you need to talk to Mike before you do anything. You cant leave him hanging babe."

"A vacation sounds good.. Your right. I need to go talk to Mike. Im just scared. I dunno what to tell him Cody," Aisleyne said as she pulled away from him and wiped her eyes.

"You just tell him everything you told me. Hes your best friend. Mike's an understanding guy when he's not hating on me that is," Cody gave a slight chuckle, "Im sure he'll understand it and give you time to sort your head out."

"Thank you Cody. Your seriously amazing!" She gave him a kiss on the cheek and headed out the room trying to prepare herself for her talk with Mike.

* * *

Mike Mizanin sat in catering not really caring what John Morrison, his other best friend, was actually saying to him. He was still trying to figure out what Aisleyne meant when she said she didn't feel like that anymore. Did that mean she used to love him? He was completely confused. He hadn't spoken to her since that day. He'd left for home about an hour afterwards even though Jay had tried to talk him into staying several times.

"You just gotta let it go man! Theres plenty of other girls out there. Don't let one girl mess with your head okay?" John told him. Mike shook his head at John.

"You don't understand though John. When your in love with someone you cant just forget them that easy. Its not fair. Why did I have to fall in love with my best friend? Shit like this happens in fairytales not real life," Mike sighed. Months ago life was fine. He was happy, he'd had the best friends he could ask for and now everything was screwed up.

"Maybe its fate? I don't know Mike. Im not good with 'love' stuff. You know me, im onto one girl then onto the next. I don't give myself time to fall in love. You used to be like that man! What happened?"

"I met Aisleyne. She made me learn that girls have feelings. Do you not even understand what it must do to them when your playing around with their feelings?"

"Jeez, this is getting too girly for my liking. Look, girls have feeling I know that but they shouldn't degrade themselves like that then. They should know its for one night and one night only. I cant help it if im a sexy beast," John chuckled.

"You can be such a jerk. Once you find that one girl, your going to regret ever saying that…" Mike shrugged. It was no use. John never listened to him before so why should he bother now? Mike turned around to see Aisleyne walking to catering. She looked upset. He hated to see her like that. She walked over to the table and smiled brightly at the two men.

"Mike, do you mind if we talk?" She asked him. Mike stood up and nodded and lead the way out of the arena. He didn't want anybody been nosy on their conversation otherwise itd be all around the locker rooms in a spilt second.

"Are you okay? You look upset," Mike asked once they were outside. It was quite cold, luckily enough he had a jacket on.

"Oh, I just broke up with Cody and we had a little chat but don't worry im fine," Aisleyne sniffed as she looked at Mike. He looked really concerned for her.

"Oh right. Is Cody okay with it?" Mike didn't really understand why he was asking about Cody. To be honest he was actually happy shed ended things with him. He'd never really had a problem with Cody only when Aisleyne started dating him is when he had a problem.

"Yeah, we agreed it was for the best. That's not what I came to talk to you about though Mike. We need to talk about what happened at the weekend."

"Yeah, we do. Ive been wondering what you meant when you said you don't feel like that anymore. Wanna explain that to me?" Mike asked casually as he leaned against the wall and folded his arms across his chest. He was really interested to hear what she had to say.

"Oh. Well basically… I used to like be in love with you so to speak. I dunno though Mike. Things changed. You liked Maryse through that time so I moved on. I mean you didn't really expect me to love someone who didn't want me back."

"I believe that's what im doing at this moment in time.. You never told me Ash. How was I suppose to know? Im not psychic."

"I know that. Don't get all pissy with me Mike. Im trying my hardest here to explain everything," Aisleyne shot back at him. He was starting to be a bit of an ass about it all.

"Explain to me then. How do you feel about me at this exact moment in time?" Mike cocked his head at her. He couldn't help but sound annoyed. He just needed to know all the facts so he could try and understand this whole situation a lot better.

"I don't know! That's what im trying to tell you. I have no fucking clue Mike. You're my best friend. I love you I do of course but am I in love with you? I have no idea. Your fucking gorgeous, seriously those eyes of yours make me melt Everytime I look at you. You make me laugh. Your sweet and caring. You're the only person who understands me. We bond on a level that nobody will ever understand. Your childish but at the same time when I need you your serious and there for me. Your perfect Mike. You honestly are.." Aisleyne shook her head and smirked a bit. Basically, shed just told him how she felt about him without even realising it.

Mike couldn't help but smile at everything she just told him. "You really can be such a rambling fool at times. You do realise you just told me exactly how you felt about me right?"

Aisleyne shrugged. "I guess. Mike, this doesn't mean im actually in love with you though. I mean.." She paused for a bit. She had to word this correctly so he'd understand. "I mean I could easily fall in love with you I guess if I tried…"

"Well lets try then.. What's stopping us?" Mike asked taking a step towards her.

"Im going away Mike. Im going on vacation. Ill be gone a week then once I get back we'll have to figure out what we need to do about this.."

"Vacation? Why? A week? Ash, a week is gonna kill me not knowing where we stand with each other. I cant wait that long. I need to know right now."

Aisleyne sighed. "If you can wait a week, just one week then im willing to give this thing a shot."

Mike didn't even need to think about that. "Just a week right? Then you'll be back and we can try?"

"One week. So, please don't go off with any other girls or anything okay?" Aisleyne chuckled. At least they both knew where they stood with each other now. Mike pulled Aisleyne into him for a hug.

"I wouldn't even dream of it!"

* * *

**A/N**

_UPDATEEEE. YAY. Not that anyone cares._

_What happened to all my reviewers? So yeah, since nobody seems to be reviewing this anymore im thinking about bringing it to an early end._

_I dunno what happened. I thought this was getting gooooooood._

_I actually tried to make this chapter longer._

_SO._

_ENJOY and PLEASE REVIEW OKAY? It makes me happy when you review._

_OH. I just gotta add on... I GOT TWO REPLIES FROM THE MIZ ON TWITTER... YES. xD_

_So, make me more happy and review ;)_


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N**

_Sorry I havent updated in ages. I just had no ideas._

_So due to that this is the last chapter for this fic. I just have no more ideas for it but im happy with it anyway :)_

* * *

Mike sat in his locker room. Today was the day that Aisleyne came back from her holiday. He was quite nervous to be honest. All week he hadn't been able to think of anything but her. Hopefully by now she had cleared her mind and knew exactly how she felt about him. Hopefully, she felt the same way as him but he never knew with Ash. She could changed her mind with the blink of an eye. Mike heard a knock on his door and in walked John Morrison.

"Mike, what's up buddy? How come your not sat in catering with the rest of us like usual?" John asked as he threw a apple from one hand to the other.

"Nervous. Aisleyne comes back today and im just nervous," Mike replied.

"Oh this again. Dude, what's there to be nervous about? She said when she gets back she wants to give the two of you a try so stop been a pussy.."

"Im not been a pussy. This is my life we're talking about. Ash might have decided she doesn't want to be with me after all and wants Cody back or something so I do have a right to be nervous. Your not really helping John."

"Oh, hes a fucking idiot. Ignore him.." Jay said as he walked in and smacked John at the back of his head. John glared at him as he rubbed his head.

"No need for that Jay. Jeez, im gonna go find some girl to talk to or something. Your both boring me," John waved the two of them goodbye and headed out of the locker room leaving Jay and Mike alone for the first time since everything had happened at the house that time.

"How you holding up?" Jay asked taking a seat.

"Shit scared. Have you heard from her?" Mike asked looking at Jay.

"Yeah, shes actually on her way to the arena now. She sounded happy Mike. Honestly, I don't think there's any need for you to worry."

"Did she ask about me?"

"Actually, yes. She asked me if you were okay and I told her you were fine and were just looking forward to seeing her again. Like I said don't worry about it," Jay smiled at the younger man. All that had happened between Aisleyne and Mike had made Jay like Mike more and more. Mike was a good guy and Jay approved of him for his sister. He just wanted her to be happy no matter what decision she made.

"Oh good. What do you think of this whole thing?" Mike asked. He wanted Jay to be happy with what might be happening with him and Ash.

"I think you're good for Ash, if that's what your asking. Your both so alike in many ways. I believe you were both suppose to end up together anyway but im warning you no matter what happens if you hurt her in any possible way then I'll hurt you in the worst possible way I can think of. Got it?"

Mike gulped. "Yes, sir."

"Good boy. Now I need to go because I have a match later and I need to prepare. Good luck buddy!" Jay patter Mike on the back and left leaving Mike sat alone to his thoughts once again.

* * *

An hour or so later Mike was walking through the corridor, in his wrestling gear all ready for his match a short while later when he bumped into someone. He looked to see Aisleyne on the floor. He couldn't help but laugh. She was a clumsy idiot, even if it was partly his fault this time. He pulled her up and smiled.

"Good evening," Mike smiled at her.

"Well hello there Mr Mizanin. How are you?" Aisleyne smiled back him. She hadn't expected him to be so friendly. To be honest she thought he'd be demanding an answer off her now. Luckily enough she knew what she wanted now so when that question did arise she would be able to answer it without a doubt in her mind.

"Im good. Tired, though but hey ho. You look great!"

"Well, so do you. I always liked you better when you were in less clothes," Aisleyne winked at him and giggled.

"Aisleyne Reso, are you flirting with me?" Mike asked with a face of mock shock.

"Maybe, maybe not. You decide Michael."

"Okay. Enough is enough. I'd run if I was you," Mike warned her with a glint in his eye. Aisleyne started running with Mike chasing after her. He caught up to her and wrapped his arms around her. "HA. Gotcha!" Aisleyne turned around and smiled at Mike.

"Yes."

Mike looked at her confused. "Yes, what? I didn't ask you anything did I?"

"Yes. I want to be with you.." Aisleyne smiled up at him. It seemed to be taking some time to process in his head.

"Really?" Mike asked, still slightly confused.

"Yes really. Michael Mizanin, I love you. I always bloody have and its taken me too long to even realise it. From day one it was always meant to be you and I."

"Oh.. I'm shocked. I mean, I dunno Ash," Mike shrugged. Aisleyne couldn't believe it was he refusing her?

"Oh right…"

"ASH. Im joking you fool. I love you too. Your so gullible," Mike chuckled, earning himself a playful slap from Ash.

"You're an idiot. You love me though too? Your not joking about that are you?"

"Aisleyne, I love you. Shut up and kiss me now," Mike grinned at her. Aisleyne threw her arms around his neck and kissed him softly on the lips.

Finally, everything was perfect.

* * *

**A/N**

_I never know how to end them but im happy with this._

_SOOO, Did you like it? :)_

_Thank you to everyone who read this story from start to end. Your all seriously amazing._

_REVIEW! :)_


End file.
